A New Reverie
by CastleObsessed47
Summary: AU Meeting. Strolling through the park on her day off, Kate runs into a ruggedly handsome man, literally, spilling her coffee on him. The offer to buy him a cup soon turns into more than either of them were bargaining for.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to start a new story. This one came into my head and I've been itching to write it. If you've read my other works, yes I know a few of them it seems like I've abandoned, but I'm still trying to update them slowly but surely. Thank you for your patience.**

 **As for this story, I've already written four chapters of it, so I'm trying to stay ahead of the game with my postings. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One:

Walking through the park in the afternoon during the middle of the week was not something Kate Beckett usually did for leisure. It's not that she didn't enjoy it, quite the opposite in fact. A demanding work schedule however, held her back. The life of a homicide detective didn't always allow a lot of afternoons off, but Kate was sure glad she got it.

It had been an exhausting few weeks to say the least. A spike in homicides had caused her team and the twelfth a lot of headache. Back to back murders cases had kept her at the station for ungodly hours. The coffee machine took a beating, and her overall mood was not one to be toyed with. To say she was glad to have the day off was an understatement. After the case had finally been wrapped up on Thursday night, Montgomery had said that he didn't want to see any of them until Monday morning, and she was not about to question it. Esposito and Ryan had been out of there before she could even grab her coat.

As she strolled through Central Park, she couldn't help but take in the beautiful day. The weather was perfect. She missed times like these when she could walk around aimlessly, no specific destination or time constraints holding her back.

So caught up in enjoying the peaceful day, she failed to notice the man she was headed straight for until it was too late.

Running into him, she immediately felt hot droplets of liquid hit her arm, but the majority of it was now covering his sleeve. The sleeve of a suit that looked incredibly expensive and probably cost a hefty portion of one of her paychecks.

"Shit! I'm- oh my god, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going—" she exclaimed, looking up at the man in dismay.

"It's okay," he said shaking his head, "I wasn't paying attention either."

"No really, it's my fault. Let me—let me at least pay for your dry cleaning or something. Is your arm okay? The coffee didn't burn you or anything?" Kate asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, honestly. And don't worry about the dry cleaning, I can handle it." He said, shaking his head assuredly.

"Well then let me at least by you a new coffee? I did spill yours after all." She said with a small, hesitant smile.

"Alright." He said, returning her smile. "Would you like to sit and join me then, if you didn't have any plans?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, that would be nice." Kate said, her smile growing.

"Great! Oh, by the way, my name's Rick." He said, shaking her hand.

"Kate. My name's Kate." She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well then Kate, shall we?" Rick said, gesturing to the coffee shop across the street.

She smiled, following him silently.

Entering the small shop, she asked for his order before sending him off to find a place to sit. Walking up the counter she ordered his cappuccino and her vanilla latte, plus a couple of pastries for the two of them. She really did feel bad. As much as he seemed to play it off, she hoped that his jacket wasn't ruined, and that his arm really was ok.

Waiting for the drinks, she sighed softly and looked to the corner of the café where Rick sat in a small booth, gazing out the window. He was a handsome man, and Kate couldn't help the butterflies that arose in her stomach.

She was brought out of her reverie by her name being called and the coffees placed on the counter. Kate thanked the barista before heading over with their drinks and pastries in hand.

Sliding in the seat opposite his, Kate slid the coffee and pastry towards him. "I grabbed you a bear claw too. Again, I am so sorry—"

"Kate, really, it's ok." He interrupted. "No harm done. Well, except for my jacket sleeve." Rick joked, gesturing to the item now lying next to him. "Honestly, though, it's fine. Didn't really like that one anyways."

She nodded silently, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, uh, you seemed pretty lost in your thoughts when you ran into me."

She chuckled, nodding her head. "Yeah, I was just enjoying the nice day. Usually I don't get the chance to walk through the park leisurely during the middle of the afternoon like that."

"Ah, demanding job?" He said, nodding.

Kate laughed softly. "Definitely. I'm a homicide detective actually, so the hours are pretty crazy."

At the mention of her career, a spark lit in his eyes. "That is so cool." He said in awe. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you seem like you'd be pretty badass taking down criminals." Rick said, not so subtly checking her out.

She laughed, grinning at him. "Thank you." Taking a bite of her bear claw, she chewed, admiring his features. If he was going to check her out, she had no shame in doing the same.

Swallowing, she gave him a small smile. "So Rick, what do you do?"

"I'm uh, I'm a writer actually. Mystery novelist." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anything I might've heard of?" Kate asked, tilting her head.

"Uh, well, probably not. I've only written a few books, and I mean they weren't that great...but uh, _In a Hail of Bullets_ and _A Skull at Springtime_?"

A look of realization hit her face. "You're Richard Castle?" She asked, the shock clear on her face.

Not knowing how to interpret her expression, he just nodded.

"I, well I haven't actually read your books, but my mom…she used to love them." Kate said softly.

"Used to?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, she uh, she passed away." Kate said, looking down at her cup of coffee.

"Oh, Kate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, no, it's okay, you didn't know." She said shaking her head. "She used to talk about them though sometimes. She really liked them, so I can't imagine they were that bad like you said." Kate said assuredly. "I'll have to read them sometime."

"Well you'll have to let me know what you think," he said, giving her a smile. "Although if you don't like them, try not to break my heart too much."

Kate laughed, patting his arm. "I'll make sure to go easy on you."

Nodding his head, they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Are you working on anything new?" She asked curiously.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Castle looked down with a grimace. "I'm actually kind of in a stump. Bad case of writer's block I guess."

She nodded, considering her next words. "Well I'm sure you'll come out of it soon. And you know, if you have any questions about procedural things or whatever, maybe I could help?"

"That would—that would be great. Thank you, Kate. Really." Castle said, sincerely.

"Of course." She said, smiling.

After that, their conversation took off. They discussed Kate's job in greater detail, with him trying to wheedle case information out of her, and her laughing and telling him she couldn't disclose that to a civilian. Despite his pouting, she held strong, only giving him basic overviews and tidbits.

Their conversation had then turned from her career to random things, like their favorite restaurants, movies, and music. She hadn't felt this light and carefree talking to someone in a long time. They joked and teased each other effortlessly, and Kate couldn't remember a time like this with a person she'd just met.

Before she knew it, two hours had already passed. Looking at her watch, Kate couldn't believe how fast time had gone.

"Did you have somewhere you needed to be?" Castle asked, nodding to her watch.

"No, I just couldn't believe we've been sitting her for two hours talking." Kate said, shaking her head with a laugh.

Nodding, Castle hesitated before saying, "Well if you didn't have anywhere to be, would you like to join me for lunch? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry."

Grinning, Kate nodded her head. "There's a great diner a couple of blocks from here that serves amazing burgers."

"Perfect."

Standing up, Castle guided her out of the café with his hand on the small of her back. Kate tried to hide her blush, the tingles traveling up her spine.

As they exited, his hand fell back to his side, and Kate couldn't help but sigh softly at the loss. Silently they walked to the diner, both sneaking shy glances at each other.

Sitting down in a corner booth, they both grabbed menus. A few minutes later the waitress came to take their order before heading off to another table.

Neither of them knowing what to say, they sat awkwardly for a few moments.

Clearing his throat, Castle looked over at her. "So, uh, can I just say that I'm really glad that you ran into me today…literally."

Kate smiled, looking down shyly. "Yeah, me too. Well except for spilling coffee all over you," She chuckled.

"Completely worth it." Rick said nodding.

She laughed, shaking her head.

After that, the conversation picked up again. They ate their burgers, Rick saying more than a few times how good it was. Kate chuckled at his enthusiasm, glad that he was enjoying it.

After finishing, they continued to talk, both enjoying the other's company immensely. Castle's story about his latest research encounter was interrupted by the chirp of his phone. Glancing at it, he regretfully looked at her.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked, gesturing to his phone.

"Yeah, I just uh—have to go pick someone up. My…my daughter." He said hesitantly.

"Daughter?" She said, surprised.

"Yeah, Alexis. She's six, going on thirty." Castle chuckled. "Sometimes I think she's the adult in the family." He said, his eyes lighting up as he talked about her.

"She sounds great. Do you have a picture?"

"Oh, yeah, here." Rick said, finding a photo on his phone.

"Wow, she's beautiful, Rick." Kate said sincerely, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, she is." He said grinning. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mention her earlier, I just—"

Shaking her head, she interrupted him. "It's okay, I understand. Don't even worry about it."

Nodding, he glanced at his phone before looking at her. "I've really enjoyed coffee and lunch with you…would you like to do this again sometime?" Castle said, hopefully.

Grinning, Kate grabbed his phone and put her number in it. "I'd love to."

Smiling, Castle couldn't help the grin that overtook his face.

"Now go, pick up your daughter." She smiled.

"Okay, okay. Walk you out?"

Kate nodded, standing with him and heading towards the door. Once again, he guided her by a hand on the small of her back.

Stepping outside the diner, they both smiled at each other shyly, neither knowing what to do next.

Castle cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, I uh, I had a really great time today. Hopefully we can get together again soon."

Smiling, she moved a step closer to him. "I'd like that."

"Until next time then, Detective." Rick said, leaning in to kiss her cheek gently.

* * *

 **Thoughts? You know I always love to hear them.**

 **-S**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, your reviews from the last chapter were so sweet and kind. I appreciate all of them so much. Thank you!**

 **Now onto chapter two. It's a little shorter than the last, but the next one is on it's way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

The next week flew by for Kate. With back to back cases, her days were long and grueling. The three-day weekend she'd had was heavenly, and all she wanted now was a full night's sleep. The cases had been keeping her at the precinct until all hours of the night, and by the time she trudged into bed, Kate only managed to catch a few hours of sleep before she was up and back at the precinct.

One of the only things keeping her sane throughout her days were the texts she and Rick exchanged. Because of her crazy schedule, they hadn't managed to meet up again for another date, but they been keeping in touch every day.

He'd text her random things about what he was up to, while she pretended to be annoyed with his childishness, though they both new she found it amusing. When he wasn't doing that, he was sending her crazy and outlandish theories about her cases, which managed to amuse her to no end. I mean, aliens and mob hits? Who thought of stuff like that? Only a guy like Rick, she guessed. Every text seemed to bring a smile to her face, and made getting through the day just a little bit easier.

Sometimes she wouldn't be able to check his messages until she took a quick lunch, or in the evening when she got home late, but it was always a pleasant surprise to see a slew a texts from the man-child she'd become quickly infatuated with. Despite the grueling cases her team was dealing with, his simple messages always managed to make her feel a little better.

Towards the end of the week, she'd decided to call him one night instead of replying to his texts. Because her and the boys were waiting on financials and phone records, they managed to get out of the precinct at a semi-reasonable time, at least compared to how the past few days had gone. When Castle had saw her calling, he'd been happily surprised, eager to talk to her again.

They had chatted for hours about everything, the conversation once again so easy between them. Despite the tiring day, Castle had managed to make her laugh so hard her side hurt. Kate tried to remember a time where she'd smiled this much, or been this eager to talk to someone on the phone.

After a brief silence, Castle had exhaled quietly before speaking softly into the phone. "I really want to see you again."

Kate bit her lip and sank further into the cushions of her couch. "I know, me too. I'm sorry this week has been so crazy."

"It's okay, it's your job." He said with so much understanding.

"It is, but I still feel bad about turning you down three times for another date." She said apologetically.

It wasn't the first time that the job had come in between her and her personal life. Men were usually understanding at first, but as time went on, they grew tired of waiting. She hoped Castle was different.

"Kate, really, it's okay. We'll figure something out. You're gonna solve this case, and then when you get an evening or a day off, we'll go out. Until then, no pressure."

She smiled, the butterflies ever present in her stomach. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, Kate. Of course." Castle said, surely.

"Thank you, Rick…for being so understanding. I really do want to go out again. Maybe if I can get this case wrapped up, we can go out Saturday night?" She said, hopeful.

"That sounds great. Whatever works for you, just let me know. Until then, I'll just keep annoying you with my texts, and you can keep rolling your eyes at me on the other end."

Laughing, a grin took over her face. "That sounds pretty good to me, writer-boy."

"Writer-boy? I'll have you know it's writer-MAN Kate. All man." He said, sounding faux-affronted.

"Really Rick? You're gonna try that mister 'I stole a police horse naked and rode through Central Park'?"

"Kateeeeee." He whined. "I'll have you know, I borrowed it, and it—"

"—Was springtime, I know." She said, interrupting him, a smile on her face. "You're still a man-child though…or a nine-year-old on a sugar rush, I haven't quite decided."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He grumbled playfully. "You're still talking to me though, so you must find it attractive."

"Attractive is not really the word I'd use...more like a personality flaw one could try and overlook." Kate teased.

"You wound me, Detective."

"Someone has to keep you in line." She said with a smile.

"Well please, by all means, use discipline if you must. Ya know, I'd be happy to let you use your cuffs on me—"

"Mhm, well, I'll keep that in mind for next time." She said without pause. "Until then, I guess I'll just have to get used to your inner child."

Castle paused at the mention of "next time", his brain too lost in daydream to think of a reply. Knowing exactly what she did to him, Kate couldn't help from laughing.

"Cruel Detective. Very cruel. Has anyone ever told you it's not nice to tease?" He grumbled.

"Who said anything about teasing? It's not teasing if you have plans on delivering later, now is it?"

"Uh, delivering? Wh-what do you mean by delivering?" Castle replied, flustered.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Kate replied, cheekily.

He groaned into the phone, making her laugh even harder.

"On that note, I should probably be heading to bed." She said.

"No, wait, don't leave now." He whined.

"Rick, it's almost midnight, and I have to be at the precinct very early tomorrow." She said gently. "I had a really great time talking with you tonight. It…it made my day a lot better."

"Yeah, I had a really great time too. If you don't get done too late tomorrow, maybe we can do this again?" He asked.

"I'd love that." Kate said, softly.

"Great." Castle said with a smile. "Well, I will let you get to bed then Detective. You'll need your energy tomorrow to take down the perps and be your usual badass self."

Laughing, she shook her head. "Night Rick, I'll talk to you later."

"Until tomorrow." He said happily.

"You can't just say 'night'?" She teased.

"I'm a writer, night is boring. Until tomorrow is…more hopeful." Castle explained.

"Well then…until tomorrow." Kate said softly, before hanging up.

She stared at her phone after she ended the call, a small smile on her face. Maybe whatever her and Castle were becoming gave her a reason to be more hopeful.

* * *

 **Thoughts? You know how much I love to hear them.**

 **-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I loved hearing your thoughts and kind words.**

 **Now onto the next part... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Kate ended up getting done around eleven o'clock the next night, and as she trudged into her apartment after another long day, she contemplated whether or not she should call Rick. Because of how crazy it had been, she hadn't had much of a chance to reply to his texts. He'd sent one early in the morning wishing her luck on the case, and despite the early hour in which she sat at the precinct, Rick's text brought a smile to her face. The morning had gone slowly as her and the boys went over the vic's financials and phone records. After turning up empty on both accounts, she'd sent Ryan to review the CCTV footage, while her and Espo had talked to the next of kin once again.

Lunch had come and gone as Beckett decided to canvas the neighborhood around the crime scene for any new leads. Stopping for a couple of sandwiches for her and the boys, Kate headed back to the precinct to see if they had come up with something better than she did.

After staring at the murder board for what felt like hours, with little to no progress, Beckett ran frustrated hands through her hair. This case was hitting a dead end. Nothing aggravated her more than feeling like she was missing something right in front of her.

Finally, Ryan had found footage on the CCTV that might be helpful, but after looking into it further, it turned out to be yet another dead end.

Frustrated, she grabbed her coffee cup and headed into the breakroom to take a quick breather. Kate had consumed far too many cups today already, but she needed the energy. As the week went on, she felt more and more drained. Hoping more than anything they could wrap up this case as quickly as possible, she sighed, leaning against the counter.

Beckett's thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her cell. Pulling it out, her face lit up at another text from Rick. He had sent a picture of him and his daughter dressed up as fairies, and she couldn't help but laugh. The text he sent along with it mentioned a tea party, and Kate's heart warmed. Castle was an amazing father, and it made her like him that much more. Sending a quick text back, teasing him about the tiara and fairy wings, Beckett sighed before putting her phone away and heading back to the bullpen. She'd much rather be hanging out with him right now than running down these dead-end leads.

 _Soon._ Kate thought hopefully. She was really looking forward to their date tomorrow, but in order for that to happen, they needed to wrap this case up.

As the afternoon left, and evening set in, her team hadn't made much progress. They'd managed to finally bring in a viable suspect, only to be disappointed once his alibi had cleared.

 _Back to the drawing board,_ she thought bitterly.

By ten-thirty, Beckett had decided to finally call it a night, having sent Javi and Ryan home hours ago.

Instead of calling Rick, she decided to send him a text, saying that she just got done before walking into her bedroom and peeling off her clothes. It felt so good to slip into a clean and comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt. No sooner than when she'd finished putting her hair into a bun did her phone ring.

Smiling as Rick's name lit up on her caller ID, she grabbed her cell and headed into the living room.

"Hey you." Kate answered with a smile.

"Hey." Castle replied, the happiness clear in his voice. "How was work?"

"Long." She groaned, sitting on the coach and pulling her feet up. "We were running down leads all day that ended up hitting a bunch of dead ends."

"You'll figure it out, Kate." He said confidently.

"Thanks, Rick." She said with a small smile. "I didn't know if it was too late to talk, but I'm glad you called."

"Don't worry, I was still up. Just sitting in my office trying to get some writing done."

"Yeah? How's the writer's block going?" She asked.

Groaning, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well let's just say I stared at a blank word page for longer than I should've."

"I'm sorry, Rick." Kate said sincerely. "You'll come up with something though, don't worry. By the way, I was out canvassing today, and I was near a bookstore, so I decided to stop in and buy your book."

"You did?" He asked, surprised. "Which one?"

" _In a Hail of Bullets_." She replied. "I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to start it, but I wanted to get it."

"Well uh, you'll have to let me know what you think." Rick said nervously. "And like I said before, go easy on me."

"Hey," she murmured, "I'm sure it's great. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Castle hummed, not sure what to say. No one had ever been that blindly supportive of him and his writing before.

Discerning this was a sensitive topic for him, Kate decided to change the subject. "So tomorrow night, how set are you on going out somewhere?"

"I, uh…well what do you mean?" Castle asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly when I'll get done at the precinct, and it's been a really long week. I was wondering if maybe you just wanted to come over to my place? We could order takeout and watch a movie? I know it's nothing special, but—"

"That sounds perfect Kate." He said, interrupting her.

"Yeah?" She said, biting her lip.

"Really." Castle assured her. "A relaxing night in sounds great. Then you don't have to worry too much about what time you'll get done either."

"Exactly. I just didn't want you to make a reservation somewhere, only for me to get held up at work and have to cancel on you."

"Just let me know what time Kate, and I'll come over. Like I said before, no pressure."

"Even if it's late?" She asked. "I know you have Alexis, and I don't want to keep you…"

"Don't worry about it Kate." He cut in. "Her and my mother are having some girl time tomorrow, and she's staying the night, so I've got everything covered." Rick said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll try and let you know earlier in the day how everything is looking. With any luck, I'll get out of there at a decent time."

"Sounds great."

Smiling, she couldn't help the butterflies that arose in her stomach. Just talking to this man made her blush and smile more than she had in a long time. After a long day, just the sound of his reassuring voice on the other end was enough to soothe her.

"Kate?" He asked after a considerable amount of silence, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm still here." She said quietly.

"Everything okay?" Castle asked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking." Kate murmured.

"Good things I hope?"

Smiling, Kate sank further into the couch. "Mhm…just thinking about you actually."

"Oh? What, uh…what about me?" He asked.

Sighing softly, Kate bit her lip as she considered her next words. "I just…I really like talking to you, Rick. It's been a long week, but seeing your texts, and talking to you after my shifts…it makes everything just a little bit more bearable."

Swallowing, Rick was surprised by her words. "I really like talking to you too, Kate. And I'm glad that I can make your days a little better." He said, sincerely.

She smiled, a blush rising on her cheek. "I also can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me either." Castle murmured. "Honestly, it's all I've been able to think about all week. I know that may sound cheesy…"

"No, no, I feel the same way." She said. "It doesn't feel like we've only known each other a week, Rick."

"No, it doesn't." He agreed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before a yawn interrupted them.

"Kate, you should get some sleep." Castle said.

"No, m'fine." She replied tiredly into her phone.

"Kate," he murmured, "get some rest. We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay." She sighed. "Thanks."

"Of course. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kate. Sweet dreams."

"Until tomorrow." She replied sleepily, before hanging up.

Castle looked at his phone for a few moments after their conversation had ended. This woman whom he'd only known a week was quickly making her way into his heart. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face.

Yeah, he was falling hard.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-S**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Saturday could not be going by slower, Castle thought to himself. His morning started out nice, making pancakes and bacon with Alexis. After that, they'd played a quick round of laser tag before Martha had swooped in and taken his daughter for the rest of the day. Because she had just finished her latest production, she'd wanted to spend some quality time with her granddaughter that she'd missed over the past weeks. The spa and shopping day that she'd planned excited Alexis to no end, and he wasn't about to ruin it.

Now though, as he sat alone in the loft with only his thoughts to keep him company, he wishes his daughter was there to provide him with some distraction.

Castle sat staring at his computer screen as the cursor on the stark white page blinked continuously. Gina had been pushing him to come up with an outline for a new book, but he had nothing.

Checking his phone for the umpteenth time that day, he was disappointed no new messages from a certain detective had appeared. He'd sent her a text this morning wishing her luck on the case, and again after his daughter had whooped his butt in laser tag. With her lack of reply, she must be immersed in the case. Hopefully that meant she'd wrap it up at a decent time, and he could go over to her place sooner.

Rick said he'd be willing to wait until she was done, no matter how late, but he was still bored out of his mind and couldn't wait to see her. All week Castle had been anxious to go on a second date with her. Though he enjoyed their texts and late night phone calls, it paled in comparison to spending actual time with her.

Sighing, Castle closed his laptop screen in frustration and headed out of his office. Deciding maybe some fresh air would do him good, he grabbed his phone and keys and headed out of the loft.

Nodding to Eduardo as he exited the building, Rick wandered down the street, no destination in mind. After a few blocks, he came across a flower stand.

Would that be too cliché? He thought to himself. Flowers are nice. Women like flowers. But is Kate a flower kind-of-girl? Geez Rick, calm down, it's a bouquet of flowers, not a marriage proposal. Shaking his head, he picked out a nice bundle and paid for it before he could second-guess himself.

Kate's day was anything but slow. As soon as she'd arrived at the precinct, Javi had been there waiting for her with a new lead. Though it had turned out unsuccessful, it pointed them in the right direction towards a new suspect. Trying to track down this suspect though was no easy task. Most of the morning was spent putting together the pieces of the puzzle to finally pin this guy with rock solid evidence. None of it mattered though, unless they could actually bring him in. A canvas of both his apartment and next of kin turned up empty, and he hadn't shown up to work in days. Her frustration growing, she didn't come this far only to run into another dead end.

By lunch time, the APB still hadn't turned up anything, and she was getting more irritated by the minute. Downing her third cup of coffee in an hour, she glared at the murder board, willing it to give the answers she so desperately needed.

A few minutes later her phone rang, breaking her concentration.

"Beckett." She answered. "Where...I want a team there now...yes, I'm on my way."

Hanging up, she grabbed her jacket and walked towards the boys who looked at her questioningly.

"We got on a hit on the ABP. Suspect's holed up in a bar in West Village."

Their suspect was in the box less than an hour before Beckett got him to crack. Once she had shown him the mountain of evidence against him, he blabbed like a baby.

Leaving the interrogation room with a sigh, she couldn't be happier that this case was finally over. Glancing at her watch, Kate figured she'd have enough time to get her paperwork done before she headed out for the night.

Only a couple more hours, she thought happily. Then I finally get to go home and spend time with a certain mystery writer I've been pining to see all week.

As Kate walked into her apartment just after six, she couldn't help the nervous butterflies that arose in her stomach. Leaving the precinct, she'd sent a text to Rick, telling him she was finished and heading home. His prompt reply asking if seven o'clock was a good time for her made her smile and respond affirmatively.

Walking into her bedroom and shedding her work clothes, Kate debated on what she should wear. It was a date, but she wanted to feel comfortable, and they were just ordering take out and watching a movie. There would be other times to dress up, but for tonight, she was content with pulling on leggings and comfy flannel shirt.

Pushing up her sleeves, Kate glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. This week had been grueling and she was exhausted. Nothing sounded better to her than ordering take out and curling up on the sofa with Rick.

At that thought, a smile took over her face. Glancing at her watch, she still had around thirty minutes before he showed up, so Kate decided to tidy up the place a bit.

Time flew by, and before she knew it, a knock sounded at her door. Grinning, she jogged over and opened it, only to be met by a nervous Richard Castle on the other side.

"Hey." She said brightly. "Come in."

Castle nodded, stepping inside as she closed the door behind him.

"These, uh, these are for you." He stuttered.

Taking the bouquet from his outstretched hand, she smiled shyly before leaning in to smell them. "They're beautiful, Rick. Thank you." Kate murmured.

Castle just smiled nervously in reply, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm just gonna put these in some water quick, I'll be right back." She said, walking into the kitchen in search of a vase.

Looking around her apartment, Rick couldn't help but observe all the little details; the things that made Kate, Kate. His thoughts were soon interrupted by her return, as she walked closer to him and gave him a small smile.

"You okay?" Kate asked gently, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, great." Castle said, nodding his head.

"You don't have to be nervous, Rick. Like you said, no pressures, hmm?" She murmured.

"Y-yeah, no pressures." He said, swallowing nervously.

Noticing the apprehension still on his face, she moved a step closer to him, running the hand on his bicep up to the back on his neck. Licking her lips, she gently tilted his head down to make eye contact with him.

"Stop overthinking this, Rick. It's just you and me, no reason to be so nervous." Kate murmured reassuringly.

Closing his eyes at their proximity, Castle nodded silently.

Leaning in even closer, Kate rested a hand against his chest, the fast pounding of his heart palpable.

"You know what I've really wanted to do since our date last week?" She said softly, a smile on her face.

"Hmm?" He responded, mesmerized by the sound of her voice.

"This." Kate said, before closing the space between them, meeting his lips gently.

Their kiss sent a shock through her body. Sighing softly into his mouth, Kate couldn't help but notice how right this felt. All week she'd been thinking about kissing him. Ever since Rick had walked her out of Remy's and kissed her cheek, Kate had wanted to kiss him. Opening the door and seeing him with a bouquet of flowers and a nervous smile on his face, the need flared inside her.

After putting the flowers in a vase and walking back into the living room only to find him the with same expression, she knew it was time.

The closer she had gotten to his body, the more confident she grew with her decision. As their lips finally met, Kate couldn't help but melt into him.

The kisses they shared were slow and sweet. They were perfect.

Pulling apart a few moments later, the pair sighed softly, resting their foreheads together and sharing the breath between them. Kate smiled shyly, lifting her hand to place it on his cheek, her thumb gently caressing the smooth skin under his eye.

"Wow." He murmured after a few moments.

Kate chuckled quietly, not being able to resist leaning in to give him another short kiss.

"Not what you were expecting when you walked into my apartment?" She teased.

"No, not really. But definitely not complaining." Castle said, his hands gently caressing her waist.

"Did that make you a little less nervous?" She questioned.

"Mhm. Not nervous at all now." He replied.

"Good," she said with a small smile, "mission accomplished."

Leaning back to look him in the eye, she grasped his hand between hers. "Ready for food and a movie?"

"So ready." He grinned.

Kate smiled, pulling him towards the couch. After ordering their Chinese, she looked through her DVD collection, trying to find something they'd both enjoy.

"What are you in the mood for? Action, drama, thriller…" She said, glancing at the titles she had.

Coming up behind her, Castle grabbed one from the shelf that caught his eye. "How about this?" He asked, showing her the title.

"Forbidden Planet? You've seen it?" Kate said surprised.

"Seen it? It's one of my favorite movies." He replied.

A grin lit up her face as she grabbed the box from him. "Classic Sci-Fi it is."

After the Chinese had arrived, they settled onto the couch to watch the movie. Every so often they'd glance at one another, only to blush when they made eye contact.

Halfway through the film, once they'd both finished and cleaned up their dinner, Kate went to refill their wine glasses and gather her thoughts.

Looking at the man sitting on her couch, she couldn't stop the smile that overtook her face. This was only their second date but already Kate loved spending time and talking to him. Not to mention the kiss from earlier that sent tingles throughout her entire body. Biting her lip, Kate knew she'd have to do that again before the night was up.

Grabbing their refilled glasses, she headed back towards the couch, this time sitting right next to him, their thighs brushing. He looked at her with a small smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulder before looking back at the screen.

Kate smiled, leaning in to his body and resting her head against his shoulder.

Yeah, it was a good night. She thought.

Before she knew it, the exhaustion from the long weekend began to catch up with her. Kate's eyes felt heavy, her body slowly sagging against his.

By the time the credits rolled on the screen, she was fast asleep against Castle's side, her body curled into his. He looked down at her with a smile, thankful that he got to spend the evening with her.

Gently adjusting his hold, Castle placed his arm under her knees and another behind her back, lifting Kate into his arms. She stirred, turning her face into his shoulder.

"Mm, Rick?" She mumbled, tiredly.

"Shh, just taking you to bed. Didn't want you to be stiff in the morning from sleeping like that on the couch." He replied softly.

Kate nodded against his neck, too tired to reply.

Walking into her bedroom for the first time, Castle couldn't help but stop for a second and take it in. The room was nice, and it was definitely her style. Walking over to the bed, he laid her down carefully, tugging the covers from under her.

Stirring again as he covered her up, she reached out to grab his arm. "Mm, sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it, Kate." He assured, leaning over her body, a hand next to her pillow. "You've had a long week. Get some sleep, I'll lock up behind me."

"M'kay. Thank you." She said looking at him tiredly. Grabbing his sleeve, Kate pulled him down to her. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." Rick smiled.

"C'mere." She mumbled, pulling him even closer and attaching her lips to his.

Kate moaned into his mouth, threading her fingers through his hair as Castle's hand moved to cup her cheek, deepening the kiss. Once the need for air became too much, they both pulled back, panting heavily.

"Wow." She whispered against his lips.

Castle chuckled quietly, nodding his head. Placing another kiss on her lips, he sighed before pulling back. Running his hand though Kate's hair, he smiled down at her. "Get some rest, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." She replied, pulling him down for another short kiss.

Walking out of Kate's apartment, Castle couldn't keep the grin off of his face. The date had been amazing. The week they'd waited had seemed like forever, but after tonight it had all been worth it. Tomorrow he'd get up and text her, hopefully planning their next date. Maybe he could take her out for coffee or lunch during the week if her cases didn't keep her too busy. Either way, he already couldn't wait to see her again. Even in the short time they'd spent together, Castle knew Kate was special. Whatever this was between them, it was something amazing.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-S**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Squinting as the rays of light hit her face, Kate rolled over, groaning softly. Opening her eyes and glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she noticed the time glaring back at her.

 _8:45a.m. Well, I was never really able to sleep in much anyways,_ she thought to herself. Throwing off the covers, Kate stood, stretching her limbs and heading towards the bathroom, only then noticing she was still in yesterday's clothes. Recalling last night, Beckett couldn't help the grin that overtook her face.

Their date had been amazing. Despite the newness of it, she'd felt so comfortable around him. Not usually one to cuddle, Kate surprised herself when not even halfway through the movie she'd leaned into his side, curling right up to him.

It had been a great night and she couldn't wait to see him again.

 _God, I sound like a giddy teenager,_ she thought. Shaking her head, Kate stripped out of yesterday's clothes and got in the shower, hoping it would wake her up a bit.

Throwing her wet hair into a bun, Kate headed into the living room where her phone lay on the coffee table from last night. Sighing at the lack of life as she tried to turn it on, Beckett grabbed a charger on the kitchen countertop and plugged it in.

While she was waiting for it to come back to life, Kate went about making herself a cup of coffee, the hot liquid a vital part of her day.

Bringing the freshly brewed cup to her lips, she let out a pleased sigh as the taste hit her tongue. No sooner than when she'd taken the first sip had her phone chimed from the counter.

Picking it up, Kate smiled as she saw the text from Castle.

 ** _'_** ** _Good morning, Detective'_**

Grinning, Kate typed out a reply.

 ** _'_** ** _Morning Writer-boy'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Kateeeeee. I told you. Writer-MAN.'_**

Laughing softly, she bit her lip as she sent a response.

 ** _'_** ** _Mhm, whatever you say. How's your morning been?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Good so far, Alexis and I made pancakes this morning. What about you? Sleep okay?'_**

Kate smiled at his message. He seemed like such a great father, it made her stomach flutter.

 ** _'_** ** _Slept great. Just having a cup of coffee.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Ah yes, your precious morning drink. Well, since you're already having your cup of joe, maybe I could interest you in grabbing lunch in a couple hours?'_**

Biting her lip to hold back a grin, she typed out a reply.

 ** _'_** ** _Eager to see me, huh? I suppose I could take some time out of my day…'_**

 ** _'_** ** _You wound me, Detective. How does noon at Remy's sound?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Sounds perfect. See you then.'_**

Castle waited in the booth at Remy's, tapping his foot against the floor nervously, glancing at his watch every few seconds. He and Kate had planned to meet at noon, and now at twenty after, he was beginning to worry. Rick had texted twice with no answer, and not sure what else to do, continued to wait.

 _Maybe she's not coming,_ he thought to himself. _Wouldn't she call and let me know? Maybe she stood me up...no, she wouldn't do that,_ Castle thought with a shake of his head.

When his watch read 12:30pm and Kate still had yet to show, Castle decided to leave. Heading towards the door, he couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh. Checking his phone one more time and seeing no notifications, Rick pocketed the device, heading out the door.

No sooner had the warm sun hit his face, Castle found himself smacking into someone. Instinctively, he reached out, stabilizing himself and the person he'd so ungraciously ran into.

Looking up, Castle saw a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at him.

"Kate?" he said, releasing a surprised breath.

"Rick." She said, startled, closing her eyes briefly with a grimace. "I am so, so sorry. The precinct called and I had to go in for an hour. By the time I left, I was already late, and my phone was dead. I swear, I am so sorry—"

"Kate." Castle interrupted, stopping her nervous ramble. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're here."

"As soon as I saw the time I rushed here as fast as I could."

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Castle led Kate to the booth he had previously occupied.

"I'm just so glad I caught you before you left." Kate said with a small smile.

"I was waiting, but when I didn't hear back, I just figured maybe you stood me up." He said, the insecurity showing through.

Grabbing his hand, Kate shook her head vehemently. "No, no, never. Really, I am so sorry. I should've called you from the precinct or checked that my phone was still charged."

Castle shook his head, giving her hand a squeeze. "It's okay now. Just glad you're here. Everything at work okay? Do you need to get back there?"

"No, no, I just needed to go over a few notes on the case we closed with my partners. I got everything straightened out before I left."

"Good. Well in that case, are you hungry?"

"Starving." Kate said with a chuckle.

Once they dug into their food, the light and flirty banter had returned with ease. It still amazed Kate how comfortable she was with Rick after such a short time. Laughing at the mock pout on his face as she stole one of his fries, Kate couldn't help but think how happy she was.

Castle had made her smile and laugh more in just the week she'd known him than she could remember. Beckett had also never felt more like a teenage girl than when she was with him. The butterflies in her stomach, though not unpleasant, were pretty much a constant.

Rick made her feel giddy and carefree, something she hadn't really felt since her mom died. Getting lost in the daydream of her thoughts, she failed to notice that Castle had stopped talking.

"Kate." He said once more, trying to get her attention.

"What? Sorry." She said with a shake of her head.

"I asked if you were ok? You kinda zoned out there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Kate replied with a nod. "You wanna get out of here?" She asked, noting their now-empty plates.

"Sure. Did you want to do something else?" Castle asked, placing some money on the table.

"Yeah, I have somewhere I'd like to go if you don't mind?" Kate said, biting her lip.

"Lead the way, Detective." Castle replied.

Smiling, the duo exited the restaurant, heading down the busy sidewalk.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Kate said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I do love a good surprise." Castle replied with a grin.

Returning his smile, Kate grabbed Rick's hand, intertwining their fingers.

After ten minutes of walking in a content silence, Beckett slowed as they neared the destination.

"A magic shop?" Castle asked, his face filling with wonderment. "You brought me to a magic shop on our date?"

Biting her lip as a grin threatening to overtake her face, Kate nodded, leading him inside the small shop.

"We investigated a murder near here earlier this week, and on my way back from the scene I saw this place. When I was a kid I used to come here, and I know how childish you can be sometimes," Kate teased, sticking her tongue out at him. "When I saw it was still here, I wanted to bring you. Do you like it?" She asked somewhat nervous.

"Like it? I love it." Castle said, looking like a kid in a candy store. "This is so cool! Oh my god, Kate, look!" He said, pointing to a row of various items lining the shelves.

Squeezing her hand tighter, Rick practically dragged Kate over to the display that caught his eye. Bouncing with so much enthusiasm she thought he was going to burst, Beckett couldn't help but watch him. Castle looked like he was in his element; animatedly chatting about each item he picked up. Kate watched him, the grin never leaving her face.

Thirty minutes and a bag full of goodies later, the pair headed out of the store, hands clasped tightly.

"That was SO awesome Kate." He exclaimed, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "Best. Date. Ever."

Chuckling, she moved into his side. "I'm glad you liked it."

Releasing a sigh of content, Castle let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulder instead.

Smiling, Beckett leaned in, wrapping her arm around his waist.

They walked like that for a while, content with enjoying the weather and each other's company.

Coming upon a park, Castle smiled, pulling her towards the playground.

"Rick," she laughed, "what are you doing?"

Smiling down at Kate, he released her from his hold.

"Swing with me." Castle replied, a gleeful lilt to his voice.

Instead of arguing, Kate sat on the swing next to him, her heart warming at his childlike nature.

They swung for a while, the happiness clear on both their faces.

When the pair had decided they'd had enough, they stood once again, reaching for the other's hand.

"Walk you home?" Castle asked with a tilt of his head.

"I'd like that." Kate replied, smiling.

Arriving at her door, she turned. "Do you want to come inside?"

"I'd love to, but Alexis is expecting me home. I promised to help her finish her homework tonight."

Smiling, Kate leaned into him. "You're a good Dad, Rick." She murmured.

Castle's face lit up, his body leaning into her at the compliment. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Rick brushed his nose against hers.

"Thank you, Kate. I know it's soon, but maybe you can meet her sometime?"

Running her fingers through the baby soft hairs at the back of his neck, Kate smiled. "I'd love to."

Grinning, Castle leaned in, planting a firm kiss against her lips.

The couple shared soft kisses, sighing as their lips met over and over. Pulling back out of breath, Kate leaned her forehead against his.

"Thank you for today." She murmured. "I had so much fun."

"Me too, Kate." Castle replied, giving her another soft kiss.

"Maybe sometime this week we can grab lunch or a coffee on my break?"

"Sounds perfect. Just let me know when, and I'm there." Rock said with a smile.

Nodding, Kate gave him another kiss before patting his chest. "You should go, help your daughter finish her homework."

"Call you tonight?" Rick asked in reply.

Nodding, Kate moved in closer to him.

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **Thoughts? You know I love to hear them.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-S**


End file.
